


Neck Kisses

by Destial



Series: Domesticity 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Het, Morning Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destial/pseuds/Destial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's morning," he whispers into the curve of her neck, as if it's a secret. Lisa hums and stretches, arching into him in a way that's more about comfort and affection than sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck Kisses

  
**Author:** [ ](http://destial.livejournal.com/profile) [ **destial** ](http://destial.livejournal.com/)

Dean doesn't realize it, the first time he sleeps through the night. His dream had been warm and safe and the only thing he remembered was that he'd had Lisa under one arm and Ben under the other.

He wakes up smiling and decides to wake up Lisa too, by kissing up her neck, shoving his nose behind her ear and huffing a laugh into that sensitive patch of skin just below.

Lisa doesn't gasp or moan; Dean knows she's awake because she inhales deep and then sighs out, "Dean."

"It's morning," he whispers into the curve of her neck, as if it's a secret.

Lisa hums and stretches, arching into him in a way that's more about comfort and affection than sex.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asks, voice drowsy but eyes alert and dancing.

They move together then, Dean sliding on top of her properly, pulling her legs up into his sides as Lisa parts them to make more room.

They don't undress. They hardly ever do when Ben's home. The heat has been acting up recently so Lisa has taken to sleeping in only an over sized shirt – usually one of Dean's, sometimes she'd take his right off him and put it on over her underwear, meeting his eye with a devious little smile that dared him to take it back – so all Dean really needed to do was pull down his boxers and push aside her underwear – soft cotton that he'd sometimes rock against to rev them both up.

He leans back a bit and lets one hand trail down her body, neither of them in a rush. He runs his thumb in a straight line down between her legs and she hums again when the cotton dips, the pressure from his thumb making it sink the slightest bit into her.

Dean pushes the panties aside and lets his thumb sink in for real, rolling it in small, lazy circles that pulls another sigh from Lisa's lips.

Her hands slide up from the bed, then, small and freshly manicured nails scritch-scritch-scratching at his back in a way that always makes Dean arch up like an overgrown cat.

His chest rumbles with what might have been laughter as he pulls his thumb out, stroking it up to press against her nub as he slides in, easy as that.

Lisa gasps then and her eyes flutter shut. Her head is thrown back and Dean can't help but press into her neck again, lips hungry for her taste.

Their movements are slow, unhurried in a way they've only ever been together like once before, during that final time before Dean left her behind almost twelve years ago. She doesn't smell the same as she did back then, when she was still nineteen and regularly using floral body spray and wash. She tastes the same, though; this little sweet spot on her neck they both love tastes just like it did that first time he found it.

"Dean," she says after a while and her voice is breathy and filled with affection. "Kiss me proper."

"Nope," he mutters against her neck and then, because he can, because she let him and she'll enjoy it, he tilts Lisa's head to the side and licks all the way from the collar of his warn old shirt to the rim of her ear, before sucking it into his mouth. Lisa moans and turns her head, finds his lips, and then they are kissing proper, moving together completely now. With a few more rolls of their hips, circles of Dean's thumb, they are coming undone together.

Dean laughs as he pulls out, rubs his nose against Lisa's and swallows her own soft laughter. He'd been working on their timing before, because they'd always been off from each other. Now he knew he'd just have to take his time.

Lisa stretches when Dean rolls off her, curling into his side.

"Breakfast?" she says and he nods once but doesn't move. "Little more sleep first?"

Dean grins then and pulls her closer, tucks her head beneath his chin.

"You read my mind."


End file.
